bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Christina Van Helsing
"I am Christina Van Helsing. And if you desire death upon any supernatural creature, trust me, I'm the one you ask and I can get the task done. But when it comes to Dracula, I will find him and end him once and for all." Christina Van Helsing is the deceased mother of Rayne Van Helsing and was also a great, highly skilled, famous, and legendary supernatural huntress of the early 1700's. She was the greatest hunter of her time and among the greatest that ever lived. She was also a member of The Order of the Church. Her mission is to track and kill supernatural creatures, including vampires. Jayne appeared to be an extremely willful and independent woman. As a Hunter and member of the Order of the Church, she possessed considerable wealth and privilege, and appears to be skilled in manipulating and influencing others. She had also shown a certain inclination towards decadence, particularly where her sexuality was concerned. Christina Van Helsing had also demonstrated extremely considerable combat - her preferred weapons being a pair of kukri, blades, and guns - and an absolute lack of fear of vampires (even keeping a caged vampire close by while training). In addition to her skills and the holy weapons supplied to her by the Order of the Church, she proved to be a quite match for the Original Vampire Dracula when they eventually fought one-on-one. History Early Life Christina was born in 1705 and was raised in the supernatural world life by the Order of the Church. She, as well as her parents, hunted supernatural creatures. She was trained very hard. And after her parents died, she was then partnered with Oracle, who assigned himself as her own personal Guardian Angel, and then he trained her. After her training, she hunted everything from ghosts, to shapeshifters, to vampires (which she knew how to hunt best), and even angels and demons. Alexander Then she met a man by the name of Alexander, who was a fellow hunter, and she eventually fell in love with him. And she got pregnant with their child, Rayne. That was when Alexander had proposed to her and they intended to get married. They also intended to leave their lives as hunters and live normal lives, especially for their child. But then, he died. He was killed by Dracula, the Original Vampire himself, and she hunted the vampire down till then ends of the Earth, even while she was still pregnant, as she swore to her dying fiance Alexander than she would hunt Dracula down until the end. Battle with Dracula After finally finding Dracula, she fought the vampire alone and nearly lost her life. Christina and Dracula battled back and forth to a standstill, neither being able to outmatch the other. During the fight, Dracula overpowered Christina and had grabbed her by her jacket collar, lifted her off the ground and through her. And he also grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet. Dracula then bit her, but she used a vervain bomb on him and defeated him with what strength she had left. So she defeated and imprisoned the Original Vampire. Giving Birth to Rayne So after imprisoning Dracula, Oracle then took her to a hospital and Christina then gave birth to her child, Rayne, in the year 1727. But she was dead for a moment but Oracle healed her and brought her back. And he also put a curse on Rayne that suppressed her vampiric side, due to her being a Dhampir, but it would only awaken if she experienced death in any way. Normal Life & Death So Christina gave up her life a hunter and raised her child alone, living a normal human life. And Oracle branded both Christina and her daughter with Enochian sigils that would hide them from every supernatural creatures, even angels. But one day, a powerful vampire named Kagan found her in the year 1740 and killed her, while Rayne was witnessing the whole thing. Personality Christina was caring, passionate, fashionable, strong willed, fashion-forward, extremely willful, independent, and sympathetic, understanding feelings of people; she was able to manipulate and influencing others. She has also shown a certain inclination towards decadence, particularly where her sexuality was concerned. Christina was also ruthless as well as confident; with having absolute lack of fear of any supernatural creatures, including vampires. Powers and Abilities As a trained supernatural hunter, Christina was endowed with peak-human physical gifts/abilities/skills, such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance. She was also highly skilled in vampire hunting. In addition, Christina also proved to be strong enough, fast enough, and smart enough to fight the Original Vampire Dracula himself. Christina was known for being the greatest hunter of her time. Her abilities include: *'Van Helsing's Mark' - As a member of the Van Helsings, Christina possessed this mark/symbol, which reveals to be a map that will lead to the secret location where Dracula is placed. The mark reveals the spell that breaks the seal containing Dracula, as well as tells the story of Dracula, the original vampire, and the archangel Gabriel, the one who first defeated Dracula. *'Maximum Brain Capacity' - Christina could access 100% of her brain capacity, allowing her to gain extended knowledge and usage of her brain. She was able to process information in ways they could never have imagined or understood, even by most hunters. She could remember things she had forgotten, replicate knowledge, and became completely competent and aware of the situations she was in, as she has said, "It's my ability to adapt that makes me who I am." *'Peak Human Accuracy' - Christina was capable of achieving small and distant targets. Her brain was hardwired for advanced precision superior to even other hunters like her. It was impossible for her to miss her targets. *'Peak Human Agility' - Christina possessed agility that was of a superior standard, even among other hunters like her and highly trained professionals in athletics. *'Peak Human Durability' - Christina had tougher skin and denser bones and muscles then the average person. *'Peak Human Endurance' - Christina could endure more physical stress than the average person. She could tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot, stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that an ordinary person couldn't endure. She could even remain calm through stressful and painful situations, could tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst and the strong urge to sleep. *'Peak Human Equilibrium' - Her balance was at the peak of human perfection, allowing her to perform feats that not even other hunters could accomplish, like doing a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff without worrying about falling. *'Peak Human Regeneration' - Her natural healing capabilities were at the highest levels of human potential. Her white blood cells fought off infections, diseases and disorders. Viruses like HIV/AIDS would be gone in days. Additionally, her healing time would be very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. *'Peak Human Reflexes' - Her enhanced superior reflexes were at the peak of human potential and perfection; this means that her reaction time was superior to those of above average humans and even other hunters and was also near superhuman, giving her great agility and making her quick enough to dodge offensive attacks and multiple gunfire with ease, evade strikes from beings with super speed, and take and catch vampires by surprise, though not fast enough to contend with The Alpha Elders. *'Peak Human Sensory System' - Christina's five senses were pushed at the highest limits of human perfection. She was capable of seeing further and clearer, acutely touching ink on a page, hearing small & distant sounds, having an animal like sense of smell and tasting more accurately then normal humans. *'Peak Human Strength' - As a supernatural hunter, Christina had superior strength to that of a human, but not to the same level as older vampires or even ones who are less than one year into their vampire life; however, she could still hold herself in a fight. That said, she was able to put up a serious challenge, as Christina was once able to rival the strength of a powerful, nearly 200 year old vampire, with the former subduing him by wrestling and snapping his neck. It is unknown if she was stronger than werewolves, however she was not as strong as werewolves in wolf form, and but had shown to beat them in human form and she could fight them. While no threat to the Alpha Elders, she was strong enough to combat against most other very old supernatural creatures. However, in Christina's case, she proved strong enough to go toe-to-toe with the Original Vampire Dracula himself. *'Peak Human Speed' - Christina had peak-human speed and reflexes, though it is unknown if they were superhuman. She displayed enhanced speed and reflexes, at one point saying; "I'm faster than the any human or average hunter." while she was caught by vampires. This is also demonstrated in 'O' Come, All Ye Faithful' when she moved very quickly to try and stake a newborn vampire. This is also seen when she tackled Dracula, appearing almost from thin air. *'Peak Human Stamina' - As a young hunter, Christina often experienced bursts of energy. At first, this was not largely controllable and often just occurs as a burst of energy within her, but she eventually learned how to control it. She could run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and could physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Combat' - Christina was naturally gifted in various areas of combat and can even take down skilled hunters. **'Weaponry Expert' - Being a master trained hunter, Christina was extremely proficient and skilled with various forms of weapons, both modern and medieval. She was also highly skilled with her double axes, fire arms, and even angel blades and can fight practically any supernatural creature. **'Skilled Fighter' - Christina was highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, other forms of martial arts, and possesses remarkable physical strength, even for a hunter, being able to hold her own and even overpower certain supernatural creatures such as spirits, monsters, lower-level demons, and even lower level angels. *'Compulsion/Hypnosis Resistance/Immunity' - As a Hunter, Christina was unaffected by vampire, Hybrid, or even Alpha Elder compulsion techniques. She was also immune to all of Draculas' psychic powers and according to Oracle, Demonic possession. *'Ability to Sense Supernaturals' - Christina could sense supernatural creatures physically where they were located when making physical contact with them. Relationship Christina and Oracle "You're my friend Oracle. You always will be." Being her Guardian Angel, Oracle was the one and only person Christina trusted the most. He taught her how to fight supernatural creatures and showed her the supernatural world itself. After she gave birth to Rayne, she asked Oracle to brand them with Enochian sigils that would hide them from any and all supernatural creatures. Christina and Alexander "I love you Alexander, always and forever." Christina was in a romantic relationship with Alexander. They met while both dealing with a vampire problem. When they met, she became attracted to him and they fell in love. And they started working well together, especially at the Order of the Church. Of all the people in her life, except Oracle, Alexander was the one person who knew all about Christina and she loved him with everything she was. After proposing to her, Christina was going to be married to Alexander, especially after telling him she was pregnant with his child. They even went as far as to give up their lives a supernatural hunters for their daughter. But, one day, Alexander was then killed by Dracula and that even caused Christina a desire for vengeance. Christina and Rayne "Rayne...I'm so proud of you, my daughter." After Alexander died because of Dracula and Christina hunted him down and defeat, at the near cost of her life, Christina gave birth to Rayne and raised her entirely on her own. Rayne was Christina's only child and she loved her very much with all of her heart, enough that she gave up her life as a Supernatural Hunter just for Rayne. When Rayne was born, she asked Oracle to hide, or suppress, her vampiric nature.